An affair to remmeber
by Sophinia
Summary: Jill is married to Albert Wesker,Sophinia Valentine is dating Chris.What happens when Albert doesn't want Jill no more?


Susan Larkin

Short Stories

It was a typical summer's day. The sun was shining, there was no breeze and children's laughter filled the sweet summer air. It was quite late in the morning. The sweet smell of burgers, sausages and chicken cooking on a barbecue filled Albert's nose, making him hungry because he had skipped breakfast.

The sun shone high in the clear, blue sky, highlighting the fresh morning dew, making it sparkle like the diamonds on his beautiful wife's neck. His wife was called Jill Valentine. She had short brown hair, eyes as green as the grass she walked on and was quite tall. She was twenty eight years old.

Albert was the same height as his wonderful wife. He was twenty nine years old. He had short blond hair, golden eyes disguised cleverly by his trademark black sunglasses. A young child stood proudly by his father's side. He had long black hair combed out his face, eyes as brown as hazelnuts. He was ten years old, but was quite tall and well built for his age. The glorious sunshine highlighted the boy's facial features which mimicked his father's. The boy was called Forest Kennedy. He looked up at his father. His mom had gone and sat on the swings.

She wore a blue top saying 'Hands Off' and black trousers. On her feet she wore red sandals with diamonds. On her right wrist she wore a Playboy watch with a light pink strap. On her left wrist, she wore a pearl bracelet, given to her by Albert's rival, Chris Redfield. On her long pale fingers with French Manicured nails a diamond and ruby ring adorned her hand, this was her wedding ring.

Albert looked and saw Jill walking towards the adult swings. As Jill reached the adult swings, someone caught Albert's eye. It was Albert's rival Chris Redfield.

Chris had hair as black as the night sky. He had eyes as blue as the sky itself and was twenty years old. Chris wore a black body warmer, a dark green shirt and a pair of green trousers with a load of pockets so he could carry a variety of items. On his right hand side of his shirt was the famous S.T.A.R.S. sign which was captained by Wesker.

Albert wore a black turtle neck and a black dress coat. He also wore a black slacks and black shoes. On his hands were black gloves.

"Dad can I have an ice-cream?" Forest asked.

"Go ask your mother, she is over there with Chris," Albert snapped, "I am going home," he shouted storming off.

Forest walked off towards his mom and Chris who were near the adult swings. The were deep in conversation.

"Can I have an ice-cream?" Forest asked.

Jill was in a world of her own, not listening to either Chris or Forest. Coming out of her own world, she nodded at Chris as if she had been listening the whole time. She then looked at her son, who was wearing a red body warmer, black tracksuit bottoms and a Manchester United Shirt.

"Where's Albert?" asked Jill not realising what Forest had just asked.

"Gone home he was quite angry, but I don't know why," replied Forest.

Chris shot Jill a knowing look. Jill quickly looked away from Chris as she didn't want Forest to realise the real reason why Albert had been so angry. Chris smiled a smile of satisfaction.

"Would you like an ice-cream?" asked Jill knowing Chris was looking her up and down.

"Yes please," replied Forest, his eyes lighting up like two headlights piercing through the fog on a cold winter's morning.

Jill gave Forest a two pound coin. "Go get two ice creams,"

Forest walked slowly towards the lightly painted van. Just before he got to the ice cream van, he glanced back towards the brightly coloured swings and saw Jill and Chris locked in a passionate kiss. Forest finally released why his father had got so angry and gone home. Elsewhere Albert Wesker had found himself, instead of going home, standing outside his childhood sweetheart's house. His childhood sweetheart was called Sophinia Valentine, Jill Valentine's sister. He knocked three times on the dark brown oak door with a rose in the middle of the door. The front bedroom window was opened and Sophinia popped her head out of the window.

"I will be down in a second," Sophinia shouted down to Wesker.

She had light brown hair, eyes as brown as conkers. She was the same height as her boyfriend Chris Redfield. She was wearing LA Gear jogging pants and a lemon vest top and Adidas trainers. Sophinia was Albert's secretary and was twenty one years old.

Sophinia was quite shocked to see Albert at her door as earlier in the week he had mentioned that he was going on a family outing with Jill and Forest.

"I thought you were going on a family outing with Jill and Forest?" she asked looking quite puzzled.

Albert stepped inside Sophinia's house and locked the front door. He shuffled his feet and looked Sophinia up and down.

"I was on a family outing until your boyfriend showed up and spoiled everything," he replied getting quite angry and clenching his fists.

Sophinia's hallway was painted grass green, with various pictures of friends from various jobs she had over the years, and also family pictures. They were spread evenly across the wall. Antique candle style led the way upstairs. The banister was painted black and gold. A midnight blue plush carpet was put through the hall and up the stairs.

Walking towards Sophinia, Albert said "Sophinia I think I have fallen in love with someone else,"

"Who could you possibly love more than my sister?" Sophinia asked, looking confused.

Albert looked Sophinia straight in her eyes and replied "You," pulling Sophinia so close she could feel his heartbeat.

He planted a passionate kiss on her frosted pink lips. Sophinia didn't hold any of her passion back from Albert as they had split up suddenly. Sophinia took Albert's hand and led him up the winding staircase to the bedroom she had shared for a year.

Back at the park, Jill suddenly pulled away from Chris' lips.

"I should get back to Albert," snapped a very angry Jill.

Chris laughed as he found Jill's devotion to Albert very amusing. Jill didn't know that her sister was having an affair with Albert so he had something to hold over Jill. She saw Forest coming back with only one ice cream. He looked quite angry.

"I am going home!" shouted Forest and stormed off.

Jill followed Forest to see what was wrong and why he hated her so much.

"What is the matter Forest, why do you hate me so much?" asked Jill feeling genuinely hurt.

"Let me see you were kissing your sister's boyfriend when you are married to dad," Forest replied

Neither of them knew that Albert was having an affair with Sophinia and that Chris knew and didn't tell his closest friend and comrade.

Back at Sophinia's house, Albert woke up in Sophinia's four poster bed with the white see-through curtains draped all around them. Her walls were painted exotic red. Two pine wardrobes stood side by side on the left side, one with a full length mirror. Albert turned his head slightly to the right and smiled. Sophinia was fast asleep on his tanned chest. He climbed out of bed trying not to wake Sophinia. He was just pulling his black slacks on when Sophinia woke up.

"Do you have to go?" asked Sophinia, sitting up and pulling the quilt around her breasts.

"Do I?" asked Albert sitting on the bed with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he knew the answer as she always did this.

"No," Sophinia replied, pulling Albert close and kissing him passionately on his slightly bruised lips from all the kissing they had done.

Albert decided not to go home and climbed back into Sophinia's bed and they made passionate love underneath those cream white sheets until the sun rose the next morning.


End file.
